Seven minutes in heaven
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: A little to much alcohol in a few too excited teens. The heats rising as Sasuke and Hinata arrive, both by force. Sakura attempting to cling gets her heart crushed a little too hard, Naruto catches her. But who's to catch sweet Hina? It's irrelevant, not.
1. Chapter 1

**Masumi-Chan**- so heres the preview chapter. If you guys don't like it I'll delete it.

**Naruto**- She don't own meh!?

**Masumi-Chan**- Ugh. Review. Or it gets deletedd

* * *

"Hinata You have to go!" Sakura screamed at the timid girl, who in return only flinched. "S-Sakura-C-han I'm not so sure, Naruto-Kun didn't invite me himself. Sssoo he must not ha-have wan-wanted m-mee." Hinata let her wide white eyes wander to the cold tile of the hospital.  
Hinata had just been planning to bring Sakura some lunch, and then hurry home to do something else. Anything else.  
Whatever she had been planning to do had to have been better than being forced into going to Naruto's party.  
Well in all honesty she _wanted_ to go. It was her chance. Her big shot to get near Naruto. She needed this chance! But she couldn't admit it that would be falling to easily into Sakura's plan. Of course Sakura wanted Hinata to be with Naruto only because then he would stop pinning over her. Then she'd have a chance with Uchia- San. Eck that name just made her sick.  
He was annoying and bothersome. He was the so called _heart throb_ but in Hinata's eyes he wasn't that appealing. Sure his outer appearance was uhm, appealing.(To say the least) But that was irrelevant. He had a nasty inside. And if there was one thing Hinata hated ( if she was even capable of hate) was people who looked beautiful and were in truth the exact opposite. It just wasn't fair.  
She wasn't going to admit it to herself but Sakura was the same way, but Hinata was, dare I say, using the pink haired girl. She needed to get closer to Naruto and what better way than get close to his team mates?  
And getting close to the Uchia, well that was almost funny.  
But now Sakura was dragging her out of the hospital,towards her house.  
"Sakura-Chan I wouldn't have anything to wear, I might have to work." Every excuse In the book was spilling out of her mouth.  
Sakura turned around and gave a mischievous grin.  
"Hina, Sweetie, we'll be playing 7 minutes in heaven." Hinata's already large eyes grew to the size of saucers, 7...minutes in heaven?  
She might get to...with...Naruto!? "Well,I should go ...to keep _you_ out of,uhm, trouble.." Sakura smirked. Victory.  
"Yeah and the thought of that lip lock with Naruto is just a bonus?" Hinata blanched at the comment,  
However the color quickly returned to a vivid red. Hinata attempted to stutter out a response.  
Sakura shook her pink locks in laughter,  
Ah young love. Now it was her chance with Sasuke, all Naruto had to do was get Sasuke to the party. Ah, today couldn't be any sweeter.

Sasuke growled as Naruto slammed on his front door.  
"Teme let me in!" Ah, that high squeaky voice was so annoying. Almost as much so as the pink haired tramps. But that was irrelevant. Most of his so called_ friends_ he found annoying. Except maybe the one, who didn't call her his friend...  
They were loud and obnoxious and cocky, Well except one, but she was eh,irrelevant. He trudged to the door and angrily swung it open. "What dobe?" He asked in a low growl. He hadn't been doing anything important, or anything at all for that matter but that didn't matter. Naruto was disturbing his day off!

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and scratched at the back of his head. His whiskers spreading over his bright cheery face. "I'm having a party!" His voice carried through the entirety of Sasuke's house and straight through Sasuke's head.  
**_If I talk to him for more than 5 minutes I'm going to end up with a headache._** "And how does this affect me at all?" Sasuke asked in an indifferent tone. Naruto's mouth dropped.  
"Well, duh! You have to come." Sasuke attempted to slam the door in his blond haired companions face.  
"No." Naruto pouted and started his plea. "But Sasuke! If you don't come Sakura won't! And then what will I do! I'll lose my chance with her!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want to go to your stupid party. I won't. Especially if the guest list includes you and Sakura." Naruto grinned brightly.  
"But other people are coming, like Kiba, and Ino, and Shikamaru, and Choji.." Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You're just giving me more reasons not to go, you do realize this right?" Naruto bounced up and down.  
"Hinata-Chans going!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow,  
The shy quiet Hyuuga? Well it was starting to sound a bit more appealing.  
"What are we supposed to do at this party?" Naruto grinned.  
"Well obviously, 7 minutes in heaven.!" Sasuke let a small smile play on his lips.  
"You know, I think I'll go." Naruto too dense to get Sasuke's reasoning bounced up and down happily.  
"Great come by about, 7 ish.." Naruto bounded off happily to tell everyone his great news.  
Sakura-Chan was coming to his party!  
Sasuke went inside to contemplate the fact he was going to Naruto's party. But Hinata would be there, But again that fact was _simply irrelevant_.

Hinata blushed wildly as Sakura threw a skimpy dress at her.  
"That. Put it on." Hinata shook her head nervously. "Sakura-Chan, I can't wear this." Sakura groaned.  
"Then what do you expect to wear?! Those!?" She pointed to Hinata's outfit as if it was the plague. "Y-yes." Hinata said timidly looking down at her conservative attire. It seemed adequate this morning when she put it on.

Soo tell me what you thought!  
Ja'Ne!!


	2. 2 Point system?

**Masumi-chan**- What happens when teens get horny and drunk?

**Hinata**- Masumi's stories get a mature rating.

**Masumi-Chan**- Eh hehehe, what ELSE?!

**Naruto**- We play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Masumi-Chan**- EXACTLY!

**Sasuke- **With a point system, what does the winner get?

**Kiba**- I figured your prize would be getting in the closet with Hina?

**Hinata**- What does "Getting home" mean anyway?

**Masumi-Chan**- Heh, yeah ok I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke sat grumpily on the coach. Everyone had a bottle of beer in their hand, except Naruto and Kiba who were both seeing who could finish their bottle of vodka first. Tonight would be terrible. There was a loud whistle and everyone turned to see Sakura standing in the door frame wearing something most porn stars would find revealing. It was atrocious, and hot pink. Even worse. Naruto quickly sloshed the rest od his bottle on the table and stumbled over to her side, kiss ass. Sasuke thought boredly. But something behind Sakura attempting to wave at him and fight off Naruto at once, caught his eye. A mouse. Well metaphorically. There was Hinata, being held in place by Sakura's death grip. Sakura threw the poor girl into Naruto's not so waiting arms. She tumbled to the floor. The inebriated Naruto attempted to pick her up, but just ended up vomiting on the floor near her. He started sobering up as she let a few tears fall to the ground.

Poor girl. She really liked him, which made no sense! And there he was destroying her.

Sakura flounced onto the love seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey baby."

She let her already too short skirt ride up her, non-existent hips.

"I hope you realize you don't look attractive, you look like a slut."

She smirked and slid a nude leg up Sasuke's.

"You wanna see the rest of me?"

She gave him a wink, before he rudely pushed her off the couch.

"you cow, there's nothing left to see. You've put it up for show."

Sakura stared in utter shock, sure Sasuke was a little cold sometimes, but this was it.

"You, you jerk! I don't want anything else to do with you!!"

So maybe Sakura had drank a little on the way here, she wanted to be totally loose when she saw Sasuke.

But he didn't matter anymore, everyone was gathering in the living room, ready to play 7 minutes in heaven. She'd enjoy her 7 minutes, even if it wasn't with Sasuke. They were going to get married someday, so of course they were going to have their spats. She just wished they were swapping spit instead.

Hinata felt her heart sink as Sakura threw her at Naruto. His cerulean eyes widened, in, disgust. He really had no feelings for her. She hit the floor hard and felt her eyes water. Naruto attempted to help her up. But just ended up throwing up about 10 inches to the left of her. Her eyes let the tears fall freely now.

Naruto now starting to sober up attempted to apologize, but just ended up getting distracted by Sakura's skimpily clad body.

"Damn, she looks good. I love her Hinata. I really do."

Hinata sniffled as she stood up and watching Sasuke push her off the couch.

"Naurto, I couldn't care less."

Her voice sounded firm to her, but to Naruto it was a faint whisper. He watched Sakura stumble onto a table and shout that 7 mintues in heaven would start now.

Naruto smirked and rushed over to her side.

"I'll get the box with names in it, so we can draw."

Sakura winked at him with her heavily intoxicated green orbs.

He looked pretty good tonight.

Hinata sat huffily next to Sasuke on the couch not even caring that his onyx eyes shot up in shock.

"Hi…"

He said, get this, nervously.

Hinata scoffed.

"You know this is all your fault. I was dragged here so Sakura could woo you."

Sasuke laughed throatily.

"She'd never woo me."

Hinata shook her head knowing Naruto must think the same of her.

"You're an ass."

She said with such an indifferent tone Sasuke gaped at her.

Who was this girl, he liked her yeah. But hey look here came the dobe with the box.

Naruto smirked as everyone gathered around,.

"Ok here's the deal. I'll pull two names out and who ever gets their name called goes into the closet and does whatever they want with the other person. There will be a winner, we have a point system here. When the7 minutes is up when we open the door, if you're kissing 10 points. 15 points for every hickey. 30 point if we catch a guy with his shirt off. 50 for girls. It's doubled for pants. 150 points it any part of underwear off. 200 if both participants are naked. And well you get 500 if we catch you going home, if you know what I mean"

Everyone giggled and nodded, this would be fun.

Hinata looked confused.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered

"Are you confused?"

She nodded turning to him and asking innocently.

"What does he mean "going home"."

Sasuke smirked and poked her forehead.

"If we get in the closet together, I'll show you."

Hinata looked worried, but the actual smile on Sasuke's face was comforting for some reason. It mightt have been that the punch she'd been drowning out was totally saturated with vodka but that was totally not the case,

Sasuke on the other hand,

Well he was glad for the confidence the spiked punch gave him. He just told the Hyuuga girl he'd have sex with her.

Hinata smiled, oh god she still didn't know what it meant.

"I'm holding you to that."

Sasuke smirked and felt a little twinge, down under. If you catch my drift.

"Oh, I'll be holding it against you later."

Hinata went to ask what he meant, but Naruto was drawing the first names.

Naruto shook the box loudly and pulled out two slips of paper.

"Our first two, victims, are…."

_Finally an update. I do live. You all owe this update to Hotari-Chan! But yeah the status of this story will soon be changed to Mature. Only for the fact yeah, parts will be turned into lemons, limes the whole freaking fruits basket. Don't like it? Stop reading. I really do like the way this is going, only because I get to try a different style of writing. I'll try to post again soon, but I have a play coming up next week, so I might not have time. But I will finish this story. 'Cause I wanna know what happens next! Think you know who the first couple called should be? How far they should go? Who should win the game with the most points? The least? Tell me. I'll take it into consideration. _

_**Also, Check out Hotari-Chan, Currently my favorite author on here. Their stories are gold! Plus they were my inspiration for updating at all. Thank you. I appreciate the enragement, and the fact not everyone has given up on me.**_


End file.
